1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a basket with extendable legs for use in connection with clothes baskets. The basket with extendable legs has particular utility in connection with baskets having spring loaded extendable legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basket with extendable legs are desirable for carrying clothing from one place to another and being able to stand the basket up and not have to lay it on the floor. Current clothes baskets must be set on the floor and the user must bend down to use it. A need was felt for clothes basket that had spring loaded extendable legs that would allow its user to use it without having to bend down.
The use of clothes baskets is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,903 to Sargent discloses a basket has foldable legs and curved longitudinal slides mounted to the ends of the basket. The legs are connected to the slides whereby movement of the slides upwardly causes the legs to extend. Springs retract the legs. Means on the basket are adapted to be engaged by the slides. The slides are sprung inwardly at their upper ends to automatically engage the means on the basket. However, the Sargent '903 patent does not have spring loaded telescoping legs.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,912 to Bieri et al. has a container with extendable legs can be erected to a position in which the basket is supported above a floor. The legs can be collapsed to allow the basket to rest on a floor without being supported by the legs. This erection and collapse of the legs is accomplished by handles located adjacent to the regions where the basket is grasped by a user, so that it is not necessary to let go of the basket to operate the legs. The invention is provided with various devices that prevent the legs from collapsing, once erected, unless such collapse is desired. Additionally, a special bearing is disclosed which is designed for use in this invention. However, the Bieri et al. '912 patent does not have spring loaded telescoping legs.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,714 to Sargent discloses a clothes basket cross has cleats secured to its bottom. Legs are pivotally secured to the cleats in pairs and springs are connected to the legs to draw them into a folded position on the bottom of the basket. A spring latch securely connects one end with each bottom cleat of the basket and the other end is slidingly connected. A catch is located near the sliding end of each latch, and means connected with the legs engage the catches when legs are in extended position. However, the Sargent '714 patent does not have spring loaded telescoping legs.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a basket with extendable legs that allows baskets having spring loaded extendable legs. The Sargent '903, Bieri et al. '912 and Sargent '714 patents make no provision for spring loaded telescoping legs.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved basket with extendable legs which can be used for baskets having spring loaded extendable legs. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the basket with extendable legs according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of baskets having spring loaded extendable legs.